LGM movie scenes
by GirlX2
Summary: The LGM meet various movies. OMG, UPDATED! THREE chapters!
1. Default Chapter

The LGM meet various random movie slashers!

This is what I think would happen of the LGM integrated themselves into several classis horror films. Enjoy!

P.S. The last three were ghost written by Millagro Gonzales, so don't blame me. :P

A NIGHTMARE ON ELM STREET

"This is suicide."

"Well, I didn't hear you come up with any ideas mister brainiac."

"Shut up." Frohike grunted, studying the boiler room. "At least we have Byers watching us."

"He's gonna fall asleep." Langly shook his head.

"What makes you say that?"

"They ALWAYS fall asleep."

Suddenly Byers shimmered in front of them.

"Told you so." Langly smirked.

"Byers!"

"Oh...oops." Byers said. "I was just resting my eyes."

"Well, thanks a lot nark, now we're all gonna die." Frohike glared at him.

Three little girls in white dresses skipped over and began to jump rope.

"One two, Freddy's coming for you..."

"Well duh." Langly said.

"Three four, better lock your door..."

"You'd think eight locks were enough." Frohike cracked.

"Five six, grab your crucifix..."

"We're not catholic." Byers sounded confused.

"Seven eight, gonna stay up late..."

"Yeah, yeah, nine ten, never sleep again! We know!" Langly yelled.

"Good, I can kill you now." Freddy appeared at the end of the hall, knives flashing.

"Nice going Gangly." Frohike hissed.

"Uh-oh."

FRIDAY THE 13TH

"I don't get it!" Frohike panted as the three crouched behind a bush. "None of us are teenagers, we don't do drugs, and HE'S still a virgin!" He pointed at Langly. "Why's he after us?"

"Frohike, this guy's brain's been eaten by fish." Langly rolled his eyes. "He has no clue."

"Shh!" Byers whispered. "If you two are to loud he'll find us!"

"He'll find us anyway Byers, didn't you ever watch these movies?" Langly replied.

"Well, I'd rather it be later than sooner." Byers said sarcastically.

Frohike cautiously moved a few leaves aside. "I think he's"

"Don't!"

"Gone."

A shinning machete blade flashed down before the Gunmen.

"AHH!" The three leapt up and sped off thorough the woods.

"NEVER say you think he's gone, it's a sure fire way to attract him!" Langly yelled at the shorter man.

"Advice later, run NOW!" Byers yelled.

The three ran towards the camp.

"Gotta warn Reyes and Dogget." Frohike panted.

"They're probably dead." Langly answered.

"We've gotta check." Byers insisted, and ran into a cabin.

Blood and gore lay everywhere.

"Well, that answers that question." Langly choked.

The back door flew open, revealing Jason in all his bloody glory.

"Oh Crap." Frohike whispered.

CHILD'S PLAY

"We're gonna die." Frohike stated plaintively.

"Well, sure with THAT attitude!" Byers said.

"Can it, Nark." Langly scowled.

"Hey guys, I found this doll...he so cute!"

"JIMMY NO!"

"I want to play..."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Langly smashed doll with a hammer.

"What did you do that for?" Jimmy stared at him, horrified.

"It was evil!"

"No, that one holding the _knife _is evil. This one is my Good Guy pal Robby."

"Man, you guys are Freakin' stupid." Chucky raised the knife.

KILLER KLOWNS FROM OUTER SPACE

"Ohh man! Run!"

"Guy's its just a clown." Jimmy grinned.

"Just a clown! Jimmy, it just turned a bunch of people into cotton candy cocoons!" Frohike said. "Its a Killer Klown from outer space!"

"Those things trapped Yves in a giant balloon." Byers shook his head. "We've got to rescue her."

"Nuh-uh. There is no FREAKIN' way I'm going near one of those things." Langly held his hands up. "Regular clowns are freaky enough, but these things are aliens too!"

"Did you see the one make a killer shadow puppet!" Frohike gaped.

"Khsuensk." A Killer Klown popped up from behind, grinning and raised it ray gun.

"Crap!"

THE CHANGELING

"Wow, what a great old house." Byers remarked.

"I wonder why it was so cheap." Frohike asked

"Because a five year old boy was drowned in the bathtub upstairs and replaced by another boy."

The other Gunmen blinked.

"Oh that's what the ghost of the little boy upstairs has been trying to tell us."

"Is that what that chair was?" asked Langly.

"Come on guys, he's five, give him a break." Byers said.

The chair rolled down the stairs.

"How did you get that out of a chair again?" Frohike asked.

PSYCHO

"Let's stop there guys!" Jimmy said, pointing to the 'Bates Motel'.

"No, we're not even going to go there." Langly said, and drove away.

THE SOUND OF MUSIC

"AHH there's singing, and Nazis!" Langly shrieked.

"Wait, you are sixteen going on seventeen?" Frohike said. "You said you were nineteen!"

"This isn't a horror movie." Byers said, confused.

"Well, the hills are alive. That's kinda scary." Jimmy pointed out.

Byers rolled his eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2! More LGM, more movies!

And thanks to my reviewers amy jonas and gungurrl. You rock!

JAWS

"Ohhhhh shhhhiiii-"

"Langly!" Byers said sharply. "This is no time to panic!"

"This is the perfect time to panic! It's eating the Goddamn BOAT!"

Frohike was busy snapping picture as the shark glided by the slowly sinking vessel.

"Um, guys, maybe we should get some help."

"No, you think!" Langly yelled.

"Hey guys, look what I found!" Jimmy held up part of what looked like a shark cage.

"Oh great, yet another inventive way to get eaten. One order of Gunmen under glass coming up." Langly moaned.

"Uh, its not glass."

"Shut up Jimmy."

STAR WARS

"Crap!"

Storm troopers blew holes into the wall behind the retreating Gunmen. Byers grabbed Frohike and Langly and pulled them into an open doorway.

"I didn't even LIKE this movie." He muttered

"God Byers, you are such a nark." Langly rolled his eyes.

"I think a have a right not to like a movie that I'm about to get killed in!"

"Whatever, bigger fish to fry." Frohike said impatiently. "Those storm troopers are still on our tail, and unless we get back to the millennium falcon quick we're screwed."

"That's great. Only one thing stands in our way." Byers said.

"What's that?" Langly asked.

"Darth Vader over there."

"Where?" Langly and Frohike spun around.

"Made you look." Byers grinned.

"Byers, you don't DO that to lifelong fans." Langly muttered.

"Yeah man, not cool." Frohike agreed as they emerged from the doorway.

"Quite amusing." Darth Vader rumbled.

"AHHH!"

HONEY I SHRUNK THE KIDS

"Okay, this crap isn't funny anymore." Frohike scowled up at the oversized plants.

"Oh, like I think it is." Langly shot. "Being shrunk and lost in the backyard was not how I wanted to spend my day."

"I don't see why I had to be dragged into this." Yves said coldly. "Surely another girl could have been found."

Byers just sighed and pushed back a giant grass blade. "It could be worse.'

"How could this be worse?" Frohike demanded.

"Do you hear a rumbling?" Langly asked suddenly.

"Lawnmower." Yves paled.

"That's how!"

WHO FRAMED ROGER RABBIT

"Okay mister uh...rabbit."

"Ppppplease, call me Roger!"

"Whatever, you want us to help prove your innocence in the Acme murder?" Langly asked.

"That's right."

"Um yeah, can you give us a minute?" Frohike pulled Byers and Langly aside.

"Its a freakin' cartoon rabbit!" Langly said.

"Well, be that as it may- " Byers began.

"Be WHAT as it may? This is just weird!" Frohike cut him off.

"He still needs our help." Byers said in exasperation.

"Yeah, a guy like that'd never kill his boss." Jimmy said.

"It's not a guy, its a rabbit!" Frohike hissed.

"He's a rabbit who needs our help." Jimmy said.

"Jimmy, this is weird even for us. Maybe we should call Mulder." Langly suggested.

"But its ROGER RABBIT!"  
"Fine! We'll help the stupid rabbit." Frohike groaned.

There were some sirens and a shout from Roger.

"ITS THE TOON PATROL!"

"Crap."

LITTLE SHOP OF HORRORS

"Why is that plant talking?" Langly took a big step back.

"It's not really a plant, its an alien sent to colonize the earth and eat people." Byers said quietly. "We have to kill it."

"Isn't this Mulder's department?" Frohike said nervously.

"Well Mulder isn't here. We are, so we're going to handle this." Byers picked up a nearby ax.

"Is it just me, or is that thing singing?" Frohike asked.

"Its just you. Lets do this thing." Langly grabbed a weed killing sprayer.

"I'm a mean green mother from outer space and I'm bad!"

"Yeah well, we're worse." Byers raised the ax.

JURASSIC PARK

"Don'tmovedon'tmovedon'tmove." Langly whimpered.

"Does it look like I'm moving!" Frohike hissed.

"If you move, it'll see us." Langly said.

'I hope Byers and Jimmy are okay in that other jeep.' Frohike thought silently as the T-Rex sniffed the car.

Byers and Jimmy were currently staring horrified at the giant lizard that was crushing the top of the jeep.

"It's gonna eat them unless we do something!" Jimmy grabbed a flashlight and headed towards the woods.

"Jimmy, no!"

"Just get the guys outta that car! Hey, Lizard!" Jimmy clicked on the high powered beam and yelled at the Rex.

The massive monster turned toward the football player and began after him.

Byers raced towards the jeep. The jeep which was currently sliding towards a deep ravine.

"Oh shiiiiiii-"Langly's nasal scream penetrated the rainy air. "I hate Steven Spielberg so much!"


	3. Chapter 3

LGM Movie Scenes

Chapter Four

By GirlX2

Yes, I'm not dead yet! And I've got another chapter in the words with...A Harry Potter SCENE!! Enjoy these in the meantime:

LOTR

Frohike glared up at the gangly hacker. "It's your fault we're here, I know it."

Langly sighed, and flicked his hair behind now-pointy ears. "You're a fan of 'Lord of the Rings' too. How do you know its not your fault?"

Frohike hefted the battle axe warningly. "Don't blame this on me, elf-boy."

"Cave-dweller!"

Byers fingered the ring around his neck thoughtfully as the two transformed Gunmen argued. He'd lost several feet in height, his shoes, and gained this extremely powerful and evil ring. It was a lot to digest.

"Hey calm down." Jimmy pried the feuding men apart. "We'll just hike to this volcano, no problem."

"Big problem. Who ever heard of a fellowship of four people? It-its-blasphemous!" Langly sputtered. "Tolkien must be spinning in his grave."

"Technically, a human, an elf, a hobbit, and a dwarf may be good enough." Frohike injected.

Langly scowled, but dropped the subject.

"Can we please get out of here before something tries to kill me?" Byers asked. "Being three feet tall and having a sword I have no idea how to use isn't exactly safe."

"Yeah, and I'm not exactly bow-and-arrow ready." Langly tried to string an arrow, nearly shooting his foot.

"I never even chopped wood." Frohike grumbled.

Jimmy shrugged, smile not fading. "We'll pick it up as we go."

"We'd better pick it up pretty darn quick." Langly hissed. "Uri-ki, dead ahead. They'll be here in two minutes!"

"Elf-eyes, and you still need those glasses." Frohike muttered.

The three taller men formed a clumsy tri-angle around Byers.

"We're the heros! We can't die." Jimmy said bravely.

"Tell that to them!" Frohike raised the ax as the ugly warriors crested the hill.

Ghostbusters

"Oh God, I'm gonna throw up." Langly groaned. The blond man was lying sprawled across the hotel floor, covered in slime. "As far as I'm concerned, Bill Murry and Dan Akroyd can go to Hell for this."

"Hey, you're the one who's the Ghostbusters freak." Frohike reminded him. "Not to mention Jimmy watching that cartoon all the time."

"If I never see another glob of ectoplasm it'll be to soon. Where is Jimmy anyway?" Langly replied, getting to his feet.

"Dunno. He'll probably show up in a few weeks, like the Ernie Hudson in the movie." Frohike shrugged.

"A few _weeks_!"

"Uh, guys." Byers's voice crackled nervously over the walkie talkie. "There's a big green…_thing _down here."

"That would be Slimer." Langly grumbled, getting to his feet. "Just hold on until we get there. You'll need all three proton streams for him."

"This isn't going well." Byers replied as the other two men jogged downstairs. "Its eating a TABLE for Pete's sake!"

Langly shook his head. "I'm NEVER watching this movie again. EVER."

Alice in Wonderland

"So…what do we do now?" Langly asked after a few moment of silence.

"Well, the bottle on the table say's 'Drink Me'. You figure it out." Frohike said sarcastically.

"I'm not drinking that!" Langly snapped. "Who knows what it'll do. The original book was basically a metaphor for a drug trip. Hm…on the other hand-"

"I'll try it." Byers said, derailing the other Gunman's train of thought. Gingerly, the picked the bottle up. The contents were bight green in color.

"Um…I don't suppose anyone actually remembers what took place in either the book or the movie?" Byers asked while uncorking the bottle.

"If we're lucky it'll shrink you. Then we can use that door." Frohike replied, pointing out the tiny wooden gateway.

"Oh." Byers looked like he was about to be sick. He cautiously took a sip. "It tastes like ginger snaps."

"What?"

"It-"

Byers next words were lost to the other Gunmen as the former bureaucrat momentarily disappeared from sight. Frohike and Langly exchanged glanced, and directed their attention to the floor.

There, a very miniature Byers was struggling to keep the bottle from falling over. Langly quickly picked it up.

"Byers, are you okay?" Frohike asked softly. The Gunman was probably about twelve inches tall.

Byers nodded. "I'm alright. Are you guys coming down or what?"

Langly made a face. "What is it with GirlX and changing us into something unnatural?"

"Just be glad she didn't make you a woman again." Frohike said impatiently. "Hurry up."

Langly squinted dangerously at Frohike, but complied. "Byers, this definitely does not taste like ginger snaps. More like Mountain Dew."

"You would know, you drink that stuff like water." Byers replied as Langly shrunk to match his proportions.

"Your turn Doohike." Langly smirked up at him.

Frohike sighed and downed the last of the liquid. "Hey, I remember this from the movie now. This stuff tastes different every time you drink."

"Anything else coming back, Sherlock?" Langly snorted as he twisted the doorknob.

"Hey!" An enraged shout came from the vicinity of Langly's hand.

"HOLY CRAP!" The Gunman leapt back, shocked.

"Yeah, the door is alive." Frohike, now proportionate to the others, smirked at him.

"Gonna get you for that later, doohike."

-


End file.
